A mentirinha da tia Rowling
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: RIPAGEM. É, na verdade o Edward se chama Cedric  Sem o "o"  e o Carlisle é Comensal espião pro titio Dumbly-dore. Marcado K pelo retardo mental sério dessa fic.


**Nome Original: Fabricated  
>Autora: Lady Katrina of Stone Mountain<br>Ripada por: Fell, L., Shuu e Amers. **

**Fell: tradução ripada, vamos lá galera, é hora de amolar a foice!**

**L.: *Chega com a foice "emprestada" do Cronos* 8D**

**N/T:** Gente! Eu traduzi essa fic, sabe. Minha primeira tradução **(Fell: Prevejo merda...) [Amers: Ai, ai, a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece!]**... Eu estou tão empolgada!** (Fell: Comecei a ficar com medo.)** Enfim, eu traduzi por diversão e espero que gostem!** (Fell: Não se iluda) **(Shuu: O legal é que elas realmente têm esperança, quando falam isso! *-*)****

Essa é a fic original: fanfic .net /s/ 5118678/1/Fabricated **(Fell: Nem fodendo que eu vou olhar.)**

Eu pedi permissão a autora, e aqui está. Muito obrigada _Lady Katrina of Stone Mountain_ **[Amers: Catarina da Pedra da Montanha.] [Amers#2: Curioso, muito curioso!]** por me deixar traduzir **(Fell: Vou mandar um cacto bomba para essa destemperada que permitiu essa insanidade!)**(Shuu: Se a autora não traduziu por si mesma, quer dizer que ela não é fluente na língua portuguesa. Logo, ela não vai ler a tradução. Ou seja: NOTA INÚTIL. #malhumor)****

* * *

><p><strong>Fabricated<strong> **(Fell: A merda da tradução não devia começar do título? Ou isso aqui não é o título?) [Amers: Medinho...]**

Bella olhou para Carlisle sem acreditar **[Amers: "... ela não acreditava que aquele cabelo loiro p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o era natural."]**. Eles estavam na sala de estudos de Carlisle. Carlisle havia chamado Bella, dizendo que eles deveriam ter uma conversa séria. Bella nunca teria imaginado isso…**(Fell: Nunca imaginou uma conversa séria? Por que acho que terei danos cerebrais irreversíveis lendo essa fic?)** (Shuu: Pronomes para quê, né? ^.^) (L.: Bella, Bella, Carlisle, Carlisle, vou catar caquinhos do seu cérebro na minha roupa mais tarde.)**[Amers: A narradora está soluçando em horror à minha motosserra *liga a poderosa e ri maléficamente*.]**

- Você está me dizendo que Edward é Cedric **(Fell: É "Cedrico" na tradução, benzinho...) **vampirizado? **(Fell: Eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer! Não irei suportar junção de crepúsculo com Harry Potter!)[Amers: CEDRIC! :O Anteninhas voadoras, não creio!] **(Shuu: OH-MY-FUCKING-BUDDHA! Não faça isso! Pelo amor do yaoi, não faça essa merda, autora!) (L.: *Dá fatality em si mesma de tanto desgosto.*)** [Amers: Minhas caras, de acordo com nosso contrato de ouro vocês matam, e não morrem #passa um conjunto de facas para ripadoras#.] ******

Bella correu até sua nova cabana** [Amers: o barraco. #bebe vodka com amarula e contempla a existência dos ornitorrincos#]** e voltou dois segundos **(Fell: Aparatou, foi?)**(Shuu: Eis que The Flash faz ponta em mais uma fic!) (Shuu 2: Cabana? Eita Bella pobre!)**** depois com Harry Potter e o Calice **(Fell: "Cálice", a guerra contra os torturadores da língua portuguesa será sangrenta!) [Amers: Muahahahaha!] **de Fogo em suas mãos **(Fell teve um derrame, Bodan foi chamar os paramédicos.) [Amers: *cutuca Fell com uma vareta*]**(Shuu: Super imaginei a Bella carregando um chibi Harry e o Cálice, um em cada mão. *vira o último gole de clorofórmio*)****.

- O mesmo Cedric **(Fell: Não vou mais comentar a tradução desse nome, tenho outros crimes para punir.) **da série de Harry Potter **(Fell: Não, da família Adams.) [Amers: Não. É o Cedric dos quadrinhos da revista Witch. #infância feelings#]**? **(Shuu: Sério que o tema é esse? Crossover passa – com dificuldade, mas passa – mas essa é a pior idéia que eu já vi!)**

- Sim –Carlisle respondeu. –Não está nos livros **(Fell: Graças a Deus!) **(Shuu: Claro, porque NÃO É VERDADE.)** [Amers: Se estivesse eu bateria repetidamente minha cara numa mesa.]**; mas eu sou realmente um espião de Dumbledore **(Fell: AAAAhhhh! É o apocalipse, salve-se quem puder!# corre com Bodan nos braços.) **(Shuu abraça Severus Snape e consola ele pela demissão.)** [Amers: Mentira! Você é o **_**amiguinho remunerado**_** do Tio Voldy que eu sei!]**. –Carlisle revelou seu braço esquerdo e lhe mostrou a Marca Negra **(Fell: Socorro! Um vampiro que brilha sendo um comensal da morte? Tio Voldy, que merda foi essa?)**(Shuu: Voldy estava tão desesperado assim? Cacilda.)** [Amers: Foi um momento de perdição e pecado.] [Amers#2: Foi um momento de loucura.] [Amers#3: Ele o confundiu com uma mulher! *LE GASP*]**.

Bella suspirou… Carlisle _era_ um _Comensal da Morte_.** [Amers: HOLLY SHIT! Corram para as montanhas!]** **(NA: Música Dramática, por favor!)**** (Fell: Camisa de força para a autora, aqui, pelo amor de Deus!) [Amers: A minha escopeta, por favor!] **(Shuu: Mas a cinco segundos atrás ele era um espião de Dumbledore!)(Shuu 2: NAs no meio da história. Aí já é baixar demais o nível, querida!)****

- Eu estava no cemitério **(Fell: Boa notícia, cai logo numa cova! #segura uma pá cheia de terra.) **(Shuu: Volta, volta, volta!)** [Amers: A caminho do inferno, espero. #sorri ao ver a pá de Fell#]**quando Voldemort ressuscitou**(Fell: Olha, estão distribuindo cactos na rua, posso ir? Volto logo, prometo. Não?# chuta a cadeira revoltada.) [Amers: *Amarra Fell à cadeira. Os TMR não ficaram felizes com isso*]**(L.: Como? Ele só morre se você destruir as horcruxes, o que só acontece no sétimo livro. A propósito, Neville é um tesudo.) (Shuu: Caralhos voadores cobertos de creme de barbear, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? *chora, desesperada*)****... A Maldição da Morte tinha acabado de acertar Cedric**[Amers:...o]**, mas assim** [Amers: Eu li "tipo assim".]** ainda houve tempo suficiente para salvá-lo **(Fell: Sei, o Avada Kedavra, feitiço para o qual não há contra feitiço, terá um aqui...# olha com expressão assassina para a autora) [Amers: *Pega taco de baseball e vai atrás da maldita*] [Amers: *#Não consegue se decidir entre usar asterístico ou joguinho da velha pra definir suas ações#*]**. Mordi-o sem pensar duas vezes **(Fell: Cara, o cidadão já tava morto, o Avada é instantâneo, vampirização não pode ser realizada em presuntos!) [Amers: Mordeu assim? Sem nem chamar pra uns drinks?]**, e aparatamos aqui aonde Voldemort nunca iria nos encontrar**(Fell: Ahan...) [Amers *cantando*: Em um cantinho só nosso, no meio do mato.]**. Se eu tivesse me atrasado apenas um segundo **(Fell: Se você me dissesse que pegou o cidadão segundos antes do Avada, ok, eu acreditaria nessa história.) [Amers: Essa fanfic chatinha não existiria e o mundo seria um lugar melhor!] **, Cedric teria morrido. –Carlisle deu um pequeno sorriso. **[Amers: Sorriu com a idéia de que ele estaria morto? Porque eu ainda estou sorrindo ao pensar nisso! #gira a cabeça 360 graus igual a menina do "Exorcista"#] **(Shuu acabou cochilando e não leu.)****

A vida de Edward era muito complicada para se entender **(Fell: Essa fic é muito sem noção para aceitar...) [Amers: Afinal, poucos entendem o submundo das dorgas...]**. Ela demorou um longo tempo para falar.** [Amers: E quando falou todos ficaram frustrados com a falta de conteúdo.] **(Shuu: Resumindo: lesada.)****

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido **(Fell: Também acho!) [Amers: Achei tosco! #cheira Mustafá. L. não ficou feliz com isso!#] **(Shuu: Concordo plenamente.)****. Quero dizer, Edward me contou que havia morrido em Chicago há 100 anos **(Fell: Que pena que não foi enterrado...# chora) [Amers: Nunca é tarde, Fell #prepara fogueira e pás#]**(Shuu: Docinho, você leu os livros?)****, com uma epidemia. _Não_ por um bruxo das Trevas traidor **(Fell: Por favor, tenham piedade de mim, me lancem um Avada Kedavra!# se ajoelha.) [Amers: Dica: criaturinha, ele mentiu. E você como é besta acreditou!] **(Shuu: E quem, dildos verdes, o Voldemort traiu? Ele sempre foi do mal!) (L.: Traidor do movimento, véi.)****.

- Todos mentem **(Shuu: House!)**. –Carlisle disse. –Até mesmo Edward **(Fell: Ele é uma biba e nunca confessou a ninguém!) [Amers:**_** Principalmente**_** Edward.]**.

Só então, Edward apareceu **(Fell: Aaaahhh!# corre para trás da cadeira. Bodan desapareceu entre as plantas carnívoras.) [Amers ri e aponta.] **(Shuu: Aparatou?) (L.: AVADA, CRUCIO, ESTUPEFAÇA!)****. Intrigado olhava para Carlisle. Ele olhou, e ficou olhando **(Fell: Hem?)**(Shuu: Achei que ele tivesse olhado e explodido. Que pena que errei.)** [Amers: E uma química rolou, e uma chama se acendeu e o ar ficou quente.] [Amers: Oops! *Desliga incinerador*]**. Bella observava com fascínio que a expressão de Edward mudava a cada décimo de segundo **(Fell: Deus do céu, um bruxo vampiro que brilha ao sol e ainda por cima metamorfo! Corram para as montanhas!) **(Shuu: São tantas emoções... *é acertada por um gato e sai correndo*) (L.: Quem foi o puto que jogou o Mustafá?) [*Aners se afasta devagarzinho*]****

- Você contou tudo a ela?** (Fell: Tudo, menos a parte da mania por purpurina.) [Amers: Tudo menos a parte sobre sua sexualidade; isto já estava subentendido.] ** –Edward explodiu **(Fell imagina satisfeita o personagem reduzido em pedacinhos.)**(Shuu: MELHOR MOMENTO DA FIC! *-*) (L.: Há, acertei um feitiço.)** [Amers esconde o arsenal de granadas que tinha jogado.]**.

Bella olhou para Edward. Edward continuou olhando para Carlisle **(Fell:.. "que olhava para o Pica-Pau, que olhava o Pé de Pano, que olhava...") [Amers: "os explosivins no jardim e os pelúcios da patagônia."]**. Carlisle sorriu para Edward e saiu da sala, deixando a confusão para ser resolvida por Edward **(Fell: Beleza, joga a bomba de bosta e sai correndo.)**. **(Shuu: Pronomes servem para evitar essa repetição ridícula de nomes, docinho. Fik dik.) (Shuu 2: Tirar personagens de cena: Você está fazendo isso errado.)** **[Amers: Agora conta quantas vezes os nomes dos personagens se repetiu num só parágrafo!]**

- Isso quer dizer que tudo em Harry Potter é real? **(Fell: Claro! Eu até recebi minha carta adimensional para Hogwarts aos onze anos! Bodan comeu a coruja, é claro...)**(Shuu: Isso quer dizer que eu posso pegar o Sev? *corre tingir o cabelo e colocar lentes de contato verdes*)**** (L.: Vou perguntar pro Neville se o Petrificus Totallus também funciona como viagra. Hm.)** [Amers: Onde você acha que eu conheci os Midnight Rippers e os VDF? Na internet? Pff!] **–Bella perguntou **(Fell: Um ponto aqui, por favor.)**

Edward afundou os ombros, derrotado **(Fell: Poço afundar a cabeça dele pra combinar com os ombros?# prepara um bigorna.) [Amers acena com a cabeça: Perdedor! #faz sinal para Fell jogar a bigorna#]**. **(Shuu: Visão BIZONHA, eihn?)**

- Bem, sim. –ele parou um segundo para pensar **(Fell: Ele consegue? Sério?) [Amers: Ele parou para pensar, o que indica que é algo difícial.]**. –A maior parte... J.K Rowling editou alguns pontos para deixar a história mais simples.** [Amers: SIMPLES? Senta lá! *aponta para farpas afiadas*]** Eliminou todos os vampiros, incluindo os Volturi **(Fell: Isso mostra que ela é inteligente! #bate palmas para J.K. Rowling) **(Shuu aplaude junto com Fell)** [Amers foi comer glitter explosivo e já volta.]**.

Bella riu **(Fell: Apavorei-me!) **(Sen Shuu não riu e ainda arremessou uma faca em Bella.)****.

- Oh! Então me leve para o Beco Diagonal **(Fell: AAAHH! Tio Voldy, por que diabos não aplicou o Avada o senhor mesmo? Rabicho é um imprestável!) [Amers: Nunca é tarde para consertar o serviço #Saca a varinha do bolso#]**. Eu realmente quero conhecer os duendes **(Fell: Vou mandar um pra você, não ligue para o relógio com contagem regressiva pregado a uns troços vermelhos e longos parecidos com vela.) [Amers: Esses troços vermelhos e o relógio são só sua imaginação! ^^]**(Shuu: Eles não querem conhecer você. Eles querem conhecer o seu dinheiro, apenas!)****. Draco Malfoy é tão sexy como as pessoas dizem? **(Fell: Ai meu fígado!)**(L.: SAI SUA PIRANHA O DRACO É TODO MEU. ELE É MINHA PUTINHA, SÓ MINHA.) (Shuu: Quem diz isso? Conta-me para que eu possa enviar um par de óculos para essa criatura!)(L.: Mas eu já uso óculos e-)** [Amers: "Não, é mais!" Edward respondeu excitado.]** –Bella fez sua melhor cara de cachorrinho **(Fell: Cadela...) [Amers: THAT BITCH!]**(Shuu: Essas metáforas SEMPRE me lembram propagandas de Trakinas. Sempre.)****.

Edward gemeu **(Fell: Ela mordeu o cara? Vê se ela tomou a anti-rábica!)**(Shuu: Pera, ele pensou no Draco e gemeu? FOREVER YAOI!) **[Amers: NC assim do nada? *Se esconde*]**, pôs as mãos no rosto, e falou **(Fell: No bilau não, Bella!) [Amers vira porpurina com o comentário de Fell!]**.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. No tanto que você não se meta em nenhuma confusão **(Fell: Beco diagonal, travessa do Tranco...bruxos malignos, venenos, criaturas diabólicas à espreita... estou tendo umas ideias.) [Amers se esconde em um beco escuro e espera Bella passar.] ** (Shuu: Ela é a mocinha da birosca, Eddie. Meter-se em confusão é a função dela, pousha!)****

Bella gritou e o abraçou** [Amers gritou e avançou neles com uma faca.]** **(Fell: Mais um ponto aqui. Terminou? Ó Pai! Ainda estou viva!# sai correndo da frente do computador.) **(Shuu: Eihn?)****

* * *

><p><strong>Fell foi vista na Travessa do Tranco contratando dois Trasgos montanheses adultos para dar uma surra em Bella, depois desapareceu numa loja de ervas suspeitas.<strong>

**L. foi vista estuprando Sonserinos na Floresta Proibida. (L.: Estuprando nada, rapaz, foi tudo consensual!) Há relatos de que estavam todos amordaçados e amarrados em árvores.**

**Sen Shuu tem circulado pela Mansão usando vestidinho, um laço na cabeça e um báculo, tudo rosa, e mandando qualquer coisa "Voltar à sua forma original". Muito provavelmente seja overdose de CardCaptor Sakura, mas ninguém liga.**

**Amers foi vista cuidando de um carregamento de **_**explosivins**_** que foi mandado convenientemente para o barraco da Bella. Depois disso foi encontrada inconsciente com Teddy Lupin em um barco; haviam várias garrafas de uísque de fogo e velas pretas entre eles.**


End file.
